Ein paar unbedeutende Details
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: Alles was du über das Paarungsverhalten von Halbdämonen immer wissen wolltest aber dich nie getraut hast zu fragen.


Ooookay... Diese Geschichte kommt aus dem Englischen und ist bei zu finden. Link is unten angebracht.  
Es ist einfach so, dass es viele "Gerüchte" und als "norm" angesehene Handlungen und Praktiken zwischen Inuyasha und Kagome gibt.  
Dazu auch, die Geschehnisse mit dem Beißen, Kagome wird zum Halbdämon, Seelen Verbindung etc.  
Diese OneShot ist eine PARODY und wurde lediglich für den HUMOR des Lesers geschrieben, es soll sich also keiner angegriffen fühlen.  
im Großen und Ganzen beziehen sich einige Passagen auf englische Fanfiction wie z.B. "the lucky ones" (SEHR gute Geschichte empfehlenswert!)  
Ich habe diese Geschichte aus einer Lust und einem Kommentar welches ich bekommen habe geschrieben, aber auch hier soll sich keiner ANGEGRIFFEN fühlen.  
Es ist nur so, dass ich viele Dinge... nun ja ähnlich wie der Autor dieser Geschichte, für so... unwahrscheinlich und schwer zu glauben halte. ich meine, mal ganz ehrlich... wer schon mal in den Hals gebissen wurde (und ich bin eine von denen die da eigentlich drauf steht) müsste eigentlich wissen, dass so was auch ziemlich wehtun kann. Ich will mir da gar nicht vorstellen wie das mit Inuyashas Fangzähnen und der gleichen enden könnte...  
Nun ja, ich hoffe ihr findet sie genauso gut wie ich und habt Spaß sie zu lesen.

Des Weiteren muss ich sagen, das die Geschichte übersetzt wurde und ich (da ich schon darauf angesprochen wurde), nur SEHR wenige Dinge verändere bzw. umschreibe und wenn dann sind es nur einzelne Worte, da sich die Übersetzung 1 zu 1 im Deutschen ungenau oder aber ziemlich grottig anhört.

gut genug der Worte, viel Spaß beim Lesen

DISCLAIMER: Sämtliche Rechte gehen an die begnadete FrameofMind von . ich wiederhole DIES IST EINE ÜBERSETZUNG s/3096546/1/A-Few-Minor-Details  
Dies ist der Link zum Original

 **Ein paar unbedeutende Details**

Ihre Augen trafen sich, beide suchten in denen des anderen Anzeichen von Zweifel, wunderten sich ob sie dasselbe dachten.

Keiner von beiden wusste wer von ihnen sich zu erst bewegte, aber noch bevor sie es besser wussten, waren sie auch schon in den Armen des jeweils anderer, eingeschlossen in einer innigen Umarmung.

Dies war wirklich der Himmel. Hier zu sein, zu guter Letzt in Inuyashas Armen, seine Lippen auf ihren zu fühlen während sie hungrig aneinander hingen, ihre beider Leidenschaft überkam jeglichen normalen Gedanken- es war mehr als sie jemals gewagt hatte zu hoffen und alles wovon sie jemals geträumt hatte. Sie schwelgte in der Sensation seiner schwieligen Hände auf ihrer Haut, während sie unter ihr Shirt schlüpften. Sie fummelte mit den Knoten seines Haori schaffte es endlich sein Unterhemd über seine Schultern zu schieben und ließ ihre Finger seine erhitzte Haut entlang tasten.

„Inuyasha.", stöhnte sie in seinen Mund.

„Kagome…oh Gott…Kagome…", murmelte er als Antwort, küsste dabei ihren Nacken.

Innerhalb kurzer Momente waren sie beide auf dem Boden, Kagome im Gras auf ihrem Rücken liegend und Inuyasha hing über ihr, ihre Körper gegeneinander gepresst.

Sie ließ zu dass er ihr Hemd nach oben und über ihren Kopf zog, gab ihm eine ganze Menge neues Fleisch welches er mit seinem Mund erkunden konnte.

Aber als sie die Anzeichen seines Verlangens an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren konnte und dabei war den Knoten an seinem Hakama zu öffnen, hielt Inuyasha inne und fing ihr Handgelenk auf. Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Kagome.", meinte er ernst. „Bevor wir… weiter machen, muss ich dir einige Dinge über … über die Paarungsgewohnheiten meiner Art erklären."

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, ein wenig verwundert, nickte dann aber und murmelte: „Okay..."

Inuyasha bewegte sich ein wenig zur Seite, stützte sich dabei mit seinen Ellenbogen ab, sodass er noch immer ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Nun, weißt du… wenn wir… wenn wir uns paaren, dann muss ich dich… markieren."

„Markieren?", wiederholte sie zögernd. „Was genau soll das heißen?"

„Es heißt dass ich dich… beißen muss. Aber nicht hart! Nur so hart dass Zahnabdrücke bleiben."

„Oh- okay, dass ist nicht so schlimm.", erwiderte sie, erleichtert.

„Und ein wenig Blut."

„Um… okay, nun, ein **wenig** Blut müsste in Ordnung sein."

„Und eine Narbe zurücklassen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie schluckte.

„Okay…nun.. um… okay. Ich denke ich kann das. Wo genau?"

„An deinem Hals. Genau an deiner Halsschlagader."

„Meiner… Halsschlagader…?"

Er nickte aufrichtig, unwissend ob ihrer Beklemmung.

„Yeah. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde das Blut sofort auflecken und die Blutung stoppen, bevor du verblutest. Dir wird ein wenig schwindelig sein für ein paar Tage und einigen Leuten wird übel davon."

Kagome blinzelte. Verbluten? Schwindelig? **Übelkeit**? Nun, es kam alles zurück zu einer Sache: Liebte sie ihn oder nicht? Natürlich tat sie es. Und war sie nicht willig alles zu tun um mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Natürlich würde sie dass. Also… Problem gelöst.

Sie atmete tief ein. „Okay, Inuyasha. Ich kann das."

Er lächelte sie verehrend von oben an, lehnte sich nach unten und küsste sie sanft und verliebt. Aber dann, in dem Moment wo sie kurz davor war ihre vorher gegangenen Aktivitäten wieder aufzunehmen, zog er sich abermals zurück.

„Noch eine Sache. Schau, da ich ein Halbdämon bin, bin ich das Ziel für viele Dämonen und so sind die Leute die mit mir sind. Das Einzige was dich davor bewahrt von Dämonen entführt und teuflisch vergewaltigt zu werden ist mein Geruchsanspruch an dir, welcher dich als Mein auszeichnet."

„Aber ist dafür nicht das Narbending da?", fragte Kagome, gedrängt

„Nun, ja, aber ohne den Geruchsanspruch würden sie denken es wäre unecht.", erklärte Inuyasha.

„Aber wir sind für Monate zusammen gereist und ich bin bisher nicht vergewaltigt worden.", wies Kagome hin.

„Das ist weil du noch immer eine Jungfrau bist. Wenn du es nicht mehr bist, können die Dämonen riechen dass du Sex gehabt hast, aber dass du nicht beansprucht bist und sie werden Sklaven ihrer Sexuellengelüste werden und kommen um dich sofort zu schänden."

Sie nickte ein wenig perplex, versuchte aber am Ball zu bleiben. „Okay… also wie machen wir diesen Geruchsanspruch?"

„Oh, das ist einfach.", erwiderte er Schulter zuckend. „Wir müssen nur Sex habe-"

„Ja, ist es nicht genau das was wir gerade-", begann Kagome, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.

„-Vier mal am Tag.", endete Inuyasha.

Ihre Kinnlade fiel nach unten. „Vier mal am **Tag**? Okay, das hast du dir **definitiv** ausgedacht…."

„Nein, es ist wahr! Und wir müssen es nach jedem Bad auch tun, da dass den Geruch abwäscht…"

„Aber- aber **darum** bade ich du ausgehungerter Sexverrückter!", rief sie aus.

Als sie allerdings seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde sie weich und seufzte. „In Ordnung Inuyasha. Vier mal am Tag."

Der Halbdämon grinste sie verliebt an und beugte sich gerade zu ihr herunter um sie zu küssen- aber dieses Mal zog er sich zurück noch bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.

„Oh, habe ich fast vergessen. Schau, die Sache über Hundedämonenpaarung, ist das wir ein Leben lang zusammen bleiben. Also, einmal haben wir Sex gehabt ändert sich die Chemie unserer Körper und macht uns beide unfähig jemals jemand anderen zu lieben. Für immer."

Kagome zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Immer?"

„Jep. Aber weißt du, dass ist eigentlich ziemlich klasse, da unsere Lebenserwartungen ebenfalls zusammengebunden werden, sodass es unmöglich für einen von uns beiden ist zu sterben und den anderen zurückzulassen- Falls einer stirbt, sterben wir beide.", sagte er fest.

„Uh huh…", erwiderte Kagome in amüsierten Tonfall, ein wenig überwältigt bei diesem bisschen Neuigkeit. „So, dass ist… ist **wirkliches** Verpflichtung, nicht…?"

Unglücklicherweise war er noch nicht fertig. „Nun ja und natürlich, da wir spirituell aneinander gebunden sind, können wir uns nicht weiter als ein paar Meter voneinander entfernen, falls doch bekommen wir beide massive, lähmende Kopfschmerzen – aber ich habe gehört dass man sich daran gewöhnt. Oh, Kagome… Ich kann kaum es kaum erwarten dass wir endlich Gefährten sind…Ich liebe dich so sehr…", murmelte er, beugte sich dabei tiefer und begann wieder ihren Nacken sinnlich zu küssen.

Kagome, auf der anderen Seite, war nicht wirklich sicher ob sie noch in „Stimmung" war. Sie lag einfach da, einen leicht terrorisierten Ausdruck im Gesicht, Bilder von blutenden Halsschlagadern und kopfzerreißenden Kopfschmerzen tanzten vor ihren Augen.

„Oh", meinte Inuyasha plötzlich und zog sich zurück.

„Oh Gott, was noch…?", murmelte Kagome alarmiert, obwohl Inuyasha sie scheinbar nicht gehört hatte.

„Ich hab dir über deine Halbdämonenverwandlung erzählt, oder?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Nein…", erwiderte sie wachsam und mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Inuyasha schlug sich in Selbstvorwurf gegen die Stirn. „Ich Dummkopf. Ja, schau, Halbdämonensperma hat die Eigenschaft die g

enetische Veranlagung seines Empfängers zu verändern. Es macht dich selbst zu einem Halbdämon sodass du die nötige Stärke und Möglichkeiten hast um dem Kindergebärungsprozess zu überstehen."

„K-Kindergebärung?"

„Mm Mm. Dämonwelpen sind ziemlich bösartig, selbst wenn sie nur zur Hälfte Dämonen sind. Manchmal, wenn die Geburt zu lange dauert, reißen sie sich ihren Weg genau durch den Unterleib – du weißt schon, wie die Aliens in dem Film den deine Mutter uns einmal ausgeliehen hat, erinnerst du dich?"

War ihre Halsschlagader schon am bluten? Sie könnte schwören dass sämtliches Blut aus ihrem Körper verschwunden war. Sicherlich war kein Blut mehr in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie schluckte abermals hart. Sie liebte Inuyasha. Sie **liebte** Inuyasha.

Bösartige, Halbdämonkinder, die ihren Weg aus ihrem Unterleib rissen…

Sie **liebte Inuyasha.** Ja. Sie tat das. Sie liebte ihn **wirklich**.

Sie nahm all dass was noch von ihrem Mut übrig war zusammen und fragte mit Schwierigkeit. „Ist das alles…?"

Inuyasha zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute Gedankenvoll nach oben. Dann, endlich, nickte er kurz. „Jep, ich denke."

Sie atmete abermals tief ein, nickte ebenfalls.

„Okay,,,"

„Oh! Nun, da ist dieses Opferritual, aber das ist ein wenig später.", meinte er leichthin und fing seine Beschäftigung an ihrem Nacken an.

„Woah! Warte!", unterbrach sie, stieß ihn dabei zurück. „ **Opferritual**?"

Er zuckte mit der Schulter, als wäre so ein Gedanke völlig normal. Normal für jemanden wie Sweeney Todd, vielleicht… „Sicherlich. Wenn das Alphamännchen und sein weiblicher Gefährte sich das erste Mal paaren, wird das jüngste Mitglied im Rudel geopfert. Ist ein Geburtsrecht oder irgendso eine Art von Erbfolge. Keine Sorge- wir müssen nur Shippos Kopf auf einem Spieß am Dach unserer Hütte zur Schau stellen. Nichts Großes…"

Er beugte sich wieder nach unten um ihren Nacken zu küssen- aber endete mit seinem Gesicht im Dreck.

Verwirrt schaute er auf und bemerkte Kagome ein paar Meter weiter weg, an ihrem Shirt zupfend während sie schnell aus der Lichtung und in den Wald ging.

„Kagome?", rief er ihr nach, stand dann auf um ihr zu folgen. „Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Vergiss es Inuyasha, es wird nicht passieren.", rief sie zurück, drehte sich dabei nicht einmal um.

„Aber, warum?", fragte Inuyasha, niedergeschlagen. „Ich dachte…Ich dachte du und ich wir wären…"

Endlich blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um, um ihn anzuschauen.

„Inuyasha, ich liebe dich, wirklich – aber es ist einfach zu viel. Es tut mir Leid, ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Auf wiedersehen." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um und verschwand in dem dichten Grün des Waldes.

Inuyasha schaute für eine ganze Weile nach, sah zu wie die Liebe seines Lebens aus seiner Sicht verschwand und fühlte sich als würde seine Lebenskraft mit ihr gehen. Eine Idee überkam ihn plötzlich.

„Kagome!", rief er und rannte ihr nach. „Was ist wenn wir stattdessen Miroku opfern?"


End file.
